1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automated manual transmission, and more particularly, to a configuration of an automated manual transmission configured to improve a shift feeling deterioration phenomenon causing a feeling of being pulled during a shift.
2. Description of Related Art
An automated manual transmission can provide convenience similar to an automatic transmission as a shift is automatically made by an actuator while a vehicle is driven and contribute improvement of fuel efficiency of the vehicle with more excellent power transmission than the automatic transmission.
However, in the case of the automated manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type shift mechanism, a moment when power is broken is required even during the shift automatically made by the actuator, and as a result, a shift feeling deterioration phenomenon as if the vehicle is pulled backward is accompanied by the decrease in torque caused by a transient power failure.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.